Akademi No Shi
by Cinderlight
Summary: We awoke in an academy one day. We were told that we'd be living there for the rest of our lives. The only way out was to kill someone and not be caught. Kill or be killed. With murders popping up all over the place, will any of us make it out of the academy to see the light of day again? [SYOC OPENED] [18/18 students CLOSED] [2/8 teachers]
1. Prologue

**Heyo wonderful people of the internet! Welcome to my newest little story here called,** ** _Akademi No Shi_** **! When translated from Japanese becomes** ** _Academy of Death_** **.**

 **And guess what? You guys will get to pick who lives and who dies. As stated above, a few do get out. You all will get to pick who those few are. Now, I don't want you picking characters that you hate to die, or like to live. No. None of that. You must give reasons as to why they should live or die.** ** _Thought out_** **reasons too. If I see any that are just 'kill them because they suck' or something like that, then it will be ignored. I'm sorry if that sounds rude or harsh, but it's how things are going to be.**

 **I'm also accepting OCs for this story here. I need sixteen more characters as I already have two taken that's not the headmaster of the building. Though if you all think we need more, I can always add more OCs or you all can. All depends on what you think. The character sheet will be down at the bottom of this fanfction, but I will also put it on my profile in case you all don't wish to type the form word by word. Just get rid of what's in () and type away! Remember, make your characters thought out and original! I'll accept OCs through PM though, as reviews are meant for that, reviews. Even if you don't have an account on here, well that's too bad then. If you're a Guest and you try and submit a character, it will be deleted. I want reviews to be just that.** ** _Reviews_** **. Understand everyone?**

 **I'm also going to allow you all to pick who gets murdered and by who. Now, again don't pick a character to be killed or be the killer just because you 'don't like them' or something. Everyone has a 50 percent chance of getting murdered or becoming the killer. The most votes on the murder and killer will be the cause. I'll do the same with how they're killed as well. So think dark stuff everyone! No holding back!**

 **Well, I think that's all for now. Let's begin with the prologue shall we?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sacred Heart Academy. It was said to be one of the greatest schools out there. Only 'special people got to go. One could only imagine how shocked I was when I got a letter saying that I was going to the academy. If I wanted to. At first, I wondered why they would pick me. What was so special about a two tailed fox? Sure, I might have saved the world from Breadred with Rush a few times, but that couldn't possibly be it, could it?

Of course not. That would be a stupid reason to get picked. Yet, Rush seemed to think it might be a good idea for me to go to the school. The purple civet told me that it would be a good chance for me to meet new people and make some friends. Even though I didn't really want to do that in fear of getting bullied that I use to, I didn't want to disappoint my adopted older brother.

What a mistake that was.

* * *

"Tales! Wake up! It's time to get going!"

I awoke to the sound of my older brother calling me. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I quickly got out of my bed. The room was that of what one would normally see. It was small, but not too small. Beside my bed was a window and I looked out to see that the sun was just beginning to rise in the morning sky, turning it a pale color as the night slowly disappeared.

"Tales! Hurry up!" my brother's voice called once more from down stairs.

"I'm coming! Give me a second Rush!"

Of course, I knew the purple civet wouldn't stand for it. He was just going to have to put up with it however. Despite that, I didn't want to upset the older male anymore than he was at the moment. As quickly as I could, I got dressed. I slipped on a pair of white gloves. Around the wrists were dark red fibers with a pale yellow buckle. I put on some shoes and slipped on my dark green and white shoes. Just under my socks were another dark red color belt of sorts with pale yellow buckles on them as well, keeping them from falling off.

Slipping on my dark purple backpack, I looked myself over in my room's mirror. I was a tiny fox kit, standing at 2'6, maybe a little less than that. I was a bit chubby, though I was unsure how much I weighted. Apart from that, I had bright orange fur with three bangs on the top of my head. I had a white muzzle, chest, and belly. The insides of my ears and tips of my twin tails were also colored white. I had a pointy muzzle with a small black nose and teal colored eyes.

The door to my room was suddenly opened and I jumped slightly startled. Turning dark eyes towards it, I spotted my older brother standing there, arms crossed, tapping his right foot on the ground. Rush was a dark purple color with a lighter muzzle, underbelly, chest, inside of his pointy ears, and arms. He had a black nose with aqua colored eyes. He had on dark blue shoes with white socks and gloves. He was chubby like myself, though I was unsure how much weight as well. He was taller than me by a good few feet.

"Are you about finished, keed?" he asked; his tone didn't have any anger in it, but it did show that he was in a hurry mood. "We have to be there by eight. It's seven now. Let's move it."

"Okay," I replied, walking over to the older male, ears lowered slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it, little bro," Rush replied, shutting the door once I had walked out of my room. The two of us walked down the wooden stairs, leading into the living room. "It's your first day at going to school. You want to look your best for it. Right?"

"Right."

Today was the first day I was going to be going to school, despite being ten-years-old already. We traveled around so much stopping Doctor Breadred, that I never had a change to go to school before.

"Can we eat before we go?" I questioned, my stomach beginning to growl no sooner had the words left my mouth. "Besides, we don't have to leave that early do we? You can get us then in a sonic second!"

The civet laughed, showing his canine teeth. He grinned; dark eyes shinning. "You got that right, kiddo. I suppose I can make you something to eat before we head out. We have an hour to kill. Whatcha want?"

"Pancakes please!" I replied, grinning happily.

"You got it, keed!"

* * *

After eating a warm meal, my brother and I headed out of the house we shared. We walked slowly since we still had thirty minutes to kill. It was a quiet walk for the most part; the sounds of birds chirping overhead and cars passing by were only a few of the sounds that we heard. When we were half way to the academy, it was 7:58. Rush grabbed my hand and ran towards the building; the world a blur of colors as we went.

Once we got to the school, did we stop. The purple civet skidded to a halt in front of large metal bars outside the building. One the sides were walls made out of red and white bricks. I followed a pathway up towards the school building. It was tall with a sky blue paint job. There was windows covering the building. At the front to the side walls of the large doors that led inside, even higher up to what appeared to be upper floors within the school building. The front doors were a wooden brown color with a darker brown handle.

It looked pretty to say the least. Breath taking even.

Swallowing, I turned my dark gaze to my brother who was looking at the building in just as much awe as I had been. Rush blinked and turned his own gaze onto mine. This would be the last time I was going to see the civet until the weekend came, since I was going to have to live there throughout the week. It was a scary though to say to tell the truth. It was like I was leaving him, going back to the life I had before I met the older male.

My brother smiled softly, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder as through to reassure me. Following his example, I smiled as well, though it was small, barely even noticeable.

"You'll be okay little bro," he told me; his voice was soft and quiet. He didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to go either. But I knew I had to. Like it or not. I already accepted the letter. I couldn't back out now. "If you need anything, you can always call me. Alright?"

"Yeah, I know," I responded, wrapping my small arms around him in a hug. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Of course. I'll see you then, okay, Keed?"

Nodding, I spun my tails and flew over the metal gates looking back at Rush. The purple civet smiled a bit, waving. Returning the wave, I turned back towards the building and gulped. This was going to be hard to get use to, I was sure of that.

Flying to the doors, I looked back on last time to see that my older brother was already gone. It was understandable really. He never was one that was good with goodbyes.

I allowed my twin tails to stop spinning once I reached the large doors of the building, dropping me onto the ground. As soon as I touched the gray colored ground, I began to feel dizzy. The world around me began to swirl and mix into a mess of colors.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

 **And with that, we begin the prologue of our little story here. Since we need eighteen people, this is where you all come in. It's time to submit OCs for this wonderful little story here. To do so, follow this form here:**

 **Name:** (What is the name of your character? First and last)

 **Age:** (How old are they? 10-22 for students, 25-50 for teachers)

 **Gender:** (Male or Female?)

 **Sexuality:** (Optional. Don't go too crazy with this here. Romance and ships can and most likely will happen. But for Chaos' sake don't go too crazy.)

 **Species:** (What animal are they? Hedgehog, fox, dog, cat, ect)

 **Powers:** (What powers do they have? Nothing OP though.)

 **Weaknesses:** (What are their weaknesses? Their fears? Things like that.)

 **Strengths:** (What are their strengths? What are they good at?)

 **Physical Appearance:** (What does your character look like? Be detailed with this.)

 **Height:** (How tall are they?)

 **Weight:** (How much do they way? Underweight? Overweight, arrange?)

 **Clothing:** (What do they wear? Be detailed with this too.)

 **Health:** (Anything wrong with them? Mental health? Any disabilies?)

 **Speech and Mannerisms:** (How does your character talk and act? Do they have any habits, as in saying a word often or anything of the like?)

 **Social Interaction:** (How does your character react to people? Lie of the party, hiding in a corner hoping no one notices them, alright in a small group? Do they get on with people easily or do they make any enemy out of everyone?)

 **Family and Friends:** (Who are the important people in your character's life?)

 **Treasured Item:** (Do they have something they take with them always and never leave behind?)

 **Hobbies and Interests:** (What does your character like to do in their spare time?)

 **Thoughts on Murder:** (What is your character's thoughts on murders? Is it the most unforgiveable thing of all time or just something that happens on TV? How would your character react finding a real dead body?)

 **Personality:** (What is your character's personality? How to they act?)

 **History:** (What is your character's history? Nothing unbelievable or unrealistic like that. It doesn't have to be some sob story. Make it original.)

 **Ultimate Goal:** (What does your character aspire to achieve in life? What motivates them?)

 **Role in Investigation and Trial:** (What is your character's approach to investigating a murder? How are they going to react to trail? How would they approach change if they were the killer or a close bond with the victim?)

 **Other:** (Anything else you want to add here that I didn't cover above? A crush maybe or anything else you feel like adding.)

 **Possible Motives:** (Is there anything that could trigger something in your character, leading them into despair?)

 **As a said note, I will also be accepting teachers for this as well. The teachers can die too, so be mindful of that. Though they are not highly needed at the moment. What is needed are the students. The teachers are there for it people still wish to join and all the students have been taken. So first come first serve! Sorry. Though, you are open to have three characters for this. So be mindful of that.**

 **Subjects (Underline means taken)**

 **English**

 **Math**

 **Science**

 **History**

 **PE**

 **Study Hall**

 **Art**

 **Drama**

 **That all said and done, I'll see you all in Chapter 1! Bye for now everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank all of the people that submitted their OCs for this story. It really helped out quite a lot with this story, and without it, couldn't be possible.**

 **Niles "Tales" Power, Hunny Rabbit, Angie Luna, Sekard Hyena, Cyclone Owl, Tundra, Bryce, Vafara, and Masayoshi belong to me.**

 **Desmond Ryuko, Virus, Taylor belongs to Sparkles.**

 **Isabella Tykou belongs to Amie (AK1028)**

 **Annaleise Bonilla belongs to life among the dead**

 **Ratchet Yoru belongs to W. R. Winters**

 **Takeshi Shinohara belongs to Tetsuya Uzumaki**

 **Kyoko Mochida and Ace Naruhodō belongs to Kyle (KairuShakaku)**

 **Orixis Deltona belongs to Twilight**

 **With that out of the way, let's answer reviews.**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew \- Yes, it does sound like Dangan Ronpa doesn't it? To be honest, this was not my intension when I first began writing this story. It's still not to be honest with you. Things might sound similar to it, but most of it will be different to where it sounds like the game/Anime, but be different at the same time. Or, I hope so at least. We'll see as the story goes along. I hope you enjoy the story however, and thank you kindly for the review.**

 **Now that that's done, let's begin chapter 1 of our story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Opening my eyes was difficult, but I managed. I was staring at what appeared to be a ceiling of a building. The ceiling was eere; a black color. Wires ran across it as did what looked to be cross beams. There were also lights up there too. They were swirly and bright to look at. For that reason, I sat up and scanned the rest of the room I was in.

It was a rather large room to start with. The walls were a dark color of purple. There were desk around made of dark wood. Oak possibly? The floor was made out of the same. I looked towards the windows to see what was outside, only to stop in doing so. Covering the windows were metal plates, held in place with large black bolts. There would be no hope in removing them on my own; they looked rather heavy for just one person, much less a ten-year-old child.

Shaking my head, I scanned the room around me. There was a chalkboard in the front of the class room. Written in white colored chalk was some sort of writing, but I was too far away to make out what exactly was said. On the left wall was a clock reading nine. I'd been there for an hour already.

 _How odd... So I've been out for an hour,_ I thought, before turning my gaze away from the clock. _I wonder how that happened. All I did was touch the ground and then I blacked out. There must be some kind of reason for that._

After looking around the room some more and finding enough, did I decide that it was time to leave the room. Maybe there were other people here and they could tell me what had happened. Going over to the door, I grabbed the handle and turned it, pulling the door towards me. Once it was open a crack, I peeked out into the hallway.

The hallway was painted in dark red lighting, almost like the color of blood. I cringed at the thought, pushing the rest of the door open, stepping into the hall. As I expected, it was quiet. Not another living soul was around rather than myself. Swallowing the fear I felt, I began to wonder the hallway, wondering where everyone was. Surely others were here too, right? I wasn't the only one?

My question was soon answered as I picked up the sound of talking coming from behind a rather large door. Making my way over to it, I pulled it open and stepped into the room. Many eyes turned on me as I did, and I gulped.

"H-hi."

Silence greeted me and I flinched, lowering my ears slightly. An orange rabbit made her way over to me. She was a pale orange color with lighter orange inside of her ears, muzzle, and under her cotton tail. Her eyes were a dark purple color and she had a small black nose. She had on a light purple T-shirt on, over top a long shelved space looking shirt, with a pale yellow star in the middle. She had on dark purple, almost blue, blue jeans on with pale blue and white shoes. She looked to be a little bit older than I was, and taller too, standing at 2'8. She appeared to be average in weight. Her right arm was also metallic and robotic. The rabbits ears drooped downward instead of sticking straight up like most.

"Tales?" the rabbit asked. "Is that you?"

I perked my ears back up at this, black eyes widening. There was no way... "Hunny?"

She grinned big at that, nodding. "Yep!"

Despite us working together with the Freedom Fighters to stop Doctor Breadred from taking over Berinzis, it had been awhile since I had last seen the orange rabbit. Rush told me stories about how he saved her when she was younger from the evil man that wished to take over. Relief flooded over me as I threw my small arms around her, hugging her tightly. It felt great to know what I wasn't going to be alone in this school with strangers. At least there was one person that I knew.

"It's great to see you again, Hunny!" I exclaimed, pulling back from the hug I had given her.

"It's great to see you too, Tales," she replied, after hugging me back of course.

Nodding, I looked back at who else was in the room with us. There appeared to be a lot of people here to start off with. Aside from Hunny and myself, there appeared to be sixteen others in the room with us. I spotted two wolves in the mix. One was a male, the other female. The male had mostly dark gray; the fur on his chest, the inside of his ears and his snout were light gray. He had a small black nose, and a long dark gray tail with a black tip, the tips of his ears were black as well. The fingers on his paws were tipped with sharp claws. He had a few tufts of fur on the top of his head that were tipped with black. His eyes were a ruby red and his left eye is marked with a red scar.

He wore on his feet were black hightop shoes with light grey soles with laces, underneath them were white socks. He had a thin jacket that didn't appear to be buttoned or unzipped. The sleeves of the jacket were loose and ended right above his wrists. The wolf wore a gold amulet shaped like a crescent moon attached to a leather chord around his neck. He didn't appear to have gloves on his hands.

The female wolf had brown fur, neon green eyes, and has bangs that cover her eyes slightly. She also had four tails instead of one like most wolves have. That was interesting, so I was the only one with more than one tail. She wore a black leather jacket, red gloves, and black pants with a red stripe on it. She also had red and green goggles on top of her head. She was rather tall, standing at about 5'1, I guessed, who she looked underweight, but I was unsure of how much.

Beside her, was another wolf, a male from what I could tell. He had dark grey fur with the exception of his ear tips and the tip of his tail, which were all black. His eyes, more so his left, was a deep brown color. An eye patch covered his right. He was muscled build, like that of a fighter. The wolf wore black muscle tee with the kanji for strength (力) on the right abdominal in dark blue under a black short sleeved hoodie. He had on baggy blue jeans with a black leather belt with an iron buckle with a etching of a star in the middle, and black Underground Stormer boots. The wolf was taller than the one female I spotted before, standing at about 6'1, if I had to guess.

In the large crowd, hard to miss due to their height, much like the tall wolf, was a killer whale. He appeared to be male and was quite tall. He was black and white, wearing a circle looking scarf around his neck that was a light, almost pale brown in color. He wore a darker brown jacket with a white T-shirt under it, or I thought so at least. He had blue jeans with red and white shoes. A long tail swayed from side to side behind him and he had brown eyes. The orca looked taller than the dark gray wolf, but by only a little bit. An inch at best.

Standing in front of the killer whale, was an owl. The bird had purple feathers and an orange-yellow beak. He had orange legs and a more lighter purple chest fur. His eyes were a pale yellow. He appeared to be around the age of sixteen years of age, and stood at 4'4.

 _He doesn't look to friendly..._ I thought, seeing the scowl on his face. Pushing the thought aside, I continued to look around the room at all the people there. _Why do I have to be so short?_

Next to the owl, stood a hyena. He had stripped fur that was covered black. There was a large color of it around his neck.

Beside the hyena, stood a dolphin boy. He had gray-blue skin with a pinkish underbelly. His hair was a dark blue color and his eyes were a pale blue. He had on high boots that were light purple and pink at the top. He wore blue shorts with a pink buckle and a silver color circle in the front. He appeared to be around fourteen years of age and I guessed he stood at about six feet.

By the dolphin, in front of him, stood a cat. A female by the look of it. She had black fur with white patches on her feet and the tip of her tail. She had deep blue eyes, and she wore a jacket made from black jean-like material with a small line of purple accenting the edges, pockets, and other places. She appeared to be around 3'7 and a teenager. Not quite an adult yet, but close to one.

Near by the cat, stood a panda bear. A female for obvious reasons. She had white hair with red and purple highlights in her hair. The she-bear wore a purple shirt with white snowflakes that appeared more white at the bottom. She had dark blue shorts with red shoes that were white at the top. The bear appeared to be in her teens, not an adult yet, but close enough.

There appeared to be a hedgehog there as well. A female from the look of it. She was a light black hedgehog, almost gray looking, with a red hairtie in her hair with a pony tail. She had a chocolate colored muzzle and the inside of her ears. She had ocean blue eyes, as well as a black nose. She stood at what appeared to be 3'5 and looked to be average in weight. She had on a pale looking cream shirt with a red vest with three, pale yellow buttons. The button opened up to be dress-like, being a rosy color. The hedgehog wore black shoes with white underneath. Around her neck was a necklace that glowed green. A Chaos Pearl necklace?

 _Is that a real Chaos Pearl around her neck?_ I thought, eyes widening. If it was, she would have to be careful. Those pearls held quite a lot of power in them. And if they were to fall into the wrong hands... I shuttered at the thought.

Standing by the hedgehog was another bear. A male from the look of it. He had white and black fur with pale blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jean shorts. He had on tennis shoes that were black and white in color. He was rather tall, standing at 5'8. Beside him stood a small mouse. The rodent was also white with black ears, paws, spots on his hind legs, around his eyes, and tail. He had blue eyes. He had on a dark green T-shirt with a lighter vest with pockets. He had on red shorts and blue shoes.

"Do you know them, Hunny?" I asked, looking at the orange rabbit beside me.

She shook her head, as though to say no, but she spoke needless. "Nope. We haven't told each other our names yet. I think we should though."

"I think that would be a good idea," I agreed. "After all, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other as the weeks go on."

As if hearing us, the male wolf stepped forward, his ruby colored eyes looking up at us. "My name is Ratchet Yoru," he spoke; his voice had a Australian accent to it. Though there also appeared to be something else hidden within his voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Hunny Rabbit," the rabbit replied, smiling brightly at the older male. "It's nice to meet you, Ratchet."

"Same goes to you," he answered her, before turning his red gaze onto him. "And you?"

"Niles Power. But I prefer to be called Tales."

The wolf nodded in understanding, before he walked away from us. The female wolf stepped up next and smiled softly. "My name is Annaleise Bonilla," she spoke softly. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Same to you."

"Likewise."

The she-wolf stepped back, and the hedgehog came forward. "My name is Isabella Tykou. A pleasure to meet you, Tales, and Hunny, yes?"

"That's right," Hunny replied, nodding.

She stepped back, back into the large crowd of people. There were quite a lot of different animals in the room around us. The killer whale I saw from before stepped forward next to greet Hunny and myself. He looked nervous for some reason.

"H-hi," he spoke. "My name is Arron Penrose. Though, I prefer Virus. Who are you two?"

"I'm Hunny," the rabbit replied.

"And I'm Tales," I added, smiling, though I found it kind of odd that he wanted to be called Virus. That sounded kinda mean in a way to nickname yourself something like that.

"It's nice to meet you both," he told us, before he stepped back in the large crowd, though it was still easy to spot him since he was so tall.

After the killer whale stepped back, did the dolphin boy come forward. He looked down at the two of us and smiled a toothy grin. "Hiya. Name's Vafara. Who might you two be?"

"Niles Power. But I'd prefer to be called Tales, please."

"And I'm Hunny Rabbit. Nice to meet you."

"Same for you two. I look forward to getting to know you more as the school year goes on." With that, he stepped back into the crowd of people.

The fighter wolf from before stepped towards Hunny and myself next. He nodded in greetings to us. "Takeshi Shinohara. Nice to meet you two."

"Same goes to you, Takeshi," the pale orange bunny replied, smiling at the teen.

"Likewise," I added, smiling towards the older male was well.

He moved back and the owl came forward. He curled his beak into a snarl, sneering down at my friend and I. "Cyclone Owl. Nice to meet ya, weirdos."

Folding my ears back, I stepped closer to Hunny as the bird spoke. He reminded me a lot of the bullies that I had to deal with back home. The rabbit pinned her ears back, glaring at him.

"Back off jerk," she growled.

Cyclone laughed, smirking. "Sticking up for the freak, eh? Cute."

With that, the owl spun on his heel and walked back into the crowd, disappearing into as he went. The rabbit turned to face me and smiled, trying to make me feel better after what was said. I told her that I was fine, after all, I was use to it by this point. But it didn't mean that I liked it. Shaking off what happened for the most part, I glanced around the large crowd of others once more. One was missing. The hyena. Where had he gone?

Soon enough, I got my answer. The dog-like being appeared from behind Hunny and I, screaming loudly into our ears. We jumped, shrieking, and I ducked behind the older female, my tiny body trembling in fear. The hyena boy was on the floor, hands on his stomach, laughing. Others joined this as the other kids began laughing too. I folded my ears back, face heating up, though Hunny didn't seem fazed by it.

"You jerk!" she snapped, purple eyes narrowing. She drew her lips back, showing her white teeth, folding her ears back against her skull. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the being on the ground. "That wasn't very nice! Say you're sorry right now!"

He stopped his laughing fit, staring up at the rabbit with his grown eyes. The hyena stood up, towering over her and I, glaring down at us. I flinched back, though Hunny didn't back down, keeping her eyes locked onto his. He got nose to nose with her, his own eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"And what if I don't want to, girlie? What are you going to do about it?"

Instead of replying, her fist blew at the male's face, making contact with it soon after. A stunned silence fell over the room once that happened. The hyena's eyes were wide in surprise, but he quickly brushed it off as if it was nothing. He took a swing at her next, and Hunny quickly moved out of the way, taking me with her so I wouldn't be hit instead.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" the rabbit snarled, violet eyes blazing in hate. Before the two could try and attack each other more, Takeshi stepped in and stood between them.

"Enough," the wolf spoke. His voice was firm as he looked the two dead in the eyes. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything. You two need to chill out before someone seriously gets hurt. Understand?"

Hunny relaxed, giving a nod to him. "Yes. Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright." Takeshi turned to face the hyena. "And what about you?"

The dog-like being snorted, turning away and stalking off into the crowd without a word. The three of us looked at each other at that, not saying a word for a few heartbeats.

"That was... Um.." I started, stopping in the middle as I was unsure of what I wanted to say. Thankfully Hunny continued for me.

"...Pleasant," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "What an asshole. Who was that guy anyway?"

"I believe his name is Sekard," Takeshi told us. "Sekard Hyena."

The rabbit nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Next, the cat I saw before came over to us. She nodded and Hunny spoke up first.

"Hi. I'm Hunny Rabbit and he's Tales. Who are you?"

"Orixis Deltona," she replied, speaking in a an Austrailian accent. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Same goes to you, Orixis."

After our greeting, the she-cat stepped back into the large crowd of people. Once she had, the panda from before came forward. She had a bright smile on her face and she waved at my friend and I.

"Hi there. Name's Taylor Striker. Nice to meet you!" the she-bear greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well," Hunny replied, smiling. "I'm Hunny Rabbit by the way."

"Tales. Nice to meet you too, Taylor."

She stepped back, and two more students came forward to greet us. One was an otter with dark blue fur, and the one accompanying him was another fox with red. The otter proceeded to stick out his left hand. "Good morning, I can only assume you're another unfortunate person who was summoned here?"

Hunny and I shook his hands, nodding. "Yeah we are," the rabbit answered.

"My name is Ace, attorney in training, and this is my close friend Kyoko." His voice did sound a bit like he was gloating, but he meant well when he said it.

The fox on the other hand seemed rather jumpy, excited was an understatement as to how pleased she was to make two new friends in this admittedly depressing place, "It's very nice to meet'cha Tales, Hunny."

"It's nice to met meet you two as well."

I looked over to spot someone I hadn't seen before. Maybe it was because most of the other students were crowded around each other and I had miss-seen the person. Standing there with his arms crossed was a jaguar. The large cat had black-and-gray fur with the gray being around his muzzle, inside of his ears, tail-tip, and tips of his ears. He wore a fancy looking outfit that was red in color. Almost like blood. I flinched, recoiling in fright. I had had some problems before with those types of cats thanks to Hang Nail and his gang that loved to bully me. The feline turned his sharp gaze onto me and again I flinched back. His face showed a scowl before he turned away without a word.

"Who was that?" Hunny asked. "He didn't seem very friendly."

"I believe his name is Masayoshi," Ace answered her. "He's suppose to be really rich or something like that."

"Best stay out of his way then, huh?"

"I guess so."

Next came the bear and mouse. The larger of the two waved at us, smiling happily. "Hey there. My name's Tundra and this is Bryce."

"H-hello," the tiny rodent squeaked out. "You're Tales and Hunny, right?"

"Yep!" the rabbit nodded. "That's us!"

"I-It's nice to meet you," Bryce greeted.

"Same to you two," I added, smiling as nicely as I could. That only made the mouse yelp and hide behind his friend.

 _D-Did I do something wrong?_ I thought, frowning.

"Don't mind him. He scares easily."

"Oh. I see.." I answered. "I'm sorry that I scared you, Bryce."

"N-no... It's okay! Really!" the mouse exclaimed. "Don't worry about it."

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Can you all hear me?" a sudden voice spoke up.

We all turned to where the voice was coming from, only to see nothing there. A few seconds later, a red panda appeared, almost like out of thin air. Everyone jumped back in surprise the older male laughed.

"What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost!"

The panda was a crimson red color with green eyes, or rather, eye. His right eye was covered by his long bangs that were snow white with black tips. His muzzle was white with a black nose. He had on a black and red vest of shorts. His pants were a dark brown color and he had dark red and white shoes on.

"What's the matter?" he asked, when none of us spoke. "Cat got your tongues?"

"Who are you?" Racket questioned, looking at the newcomer. "What's this all about?"

"My name is Desmond Ryuko," he replied, smiling. Though it was a rather creepy smile than a happy or friendly one. "And you're all students here, don't you remember?"

"Of course we remember!" the wolf growled, rolling his ruby colored orbs at the hedgehog's comment. "I meant, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" the red panda answered, asking in a question more so than an answer really. There was something about him that I didn't like. There was a hidden glint in his green eye and the smile on his muzzle that made me feel uneasy. "Why, that answer is quite simple really!"

"Then, could you tell us what it is?" Hunny spoke up.

"Since you asked so niiicely, I don't see why not!" the panda laughed. "I'm the headmaster of this school! That being said, I'm _your_ headmaster, kids! You know what the best part is? You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives! There's no escape!"

"No escape?!"

"That's riiiiight. No escape from here!" Desmond exclaimed, laughter shaking his being as he did so. "However, there is one way you can get out of here."

"And what is that?" Isabella asked.

"Kill each other."

As soon as he spoke the words, the air around us seemed to tense up. Gasps were heard from all around me, and I couldn't blame them for being shocked about this. Who would do such a thing? Kill each other? Was that hedgehog crazy? My mind spun with questions on the matter that I'd most likely never get an answer to. Or at the very least not straight ones.

"K-kill each other?" Hunny gasped, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Bingo! If ya want out of here, then you have to kill each other. That easy."

"B-but why?" Virus spoke up, brown eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Why he asks!" Desmond cackled, green eye shinning. "Because it's wonderful!"

"How is that wonderful?" Takeshi questioned. "There's no honor in killing people."

"Honor semonor," the red panda replied, rolling his eye with a wave of his right hand. "It's wonderful! It's fun! It brings sadness and despair! What could be better than that?"

"A lot of things actually," Isabella spoke up. "Let me get this straight: So we can't leave unless we kill someone?"

"And get away with it," Desmond added, nodding, that creepy smile back on his face. "if you can kill someone and get away with it, than you're free to leave the school. You passed. However, if you're caught, then you'll be punished."

"P-punished?" I squeaked out, teal eyes wide in terror.

"That's right! You'll be sent to execution! But, if you do get away with it, then everyone but the killer will be executed!"

Shocked silence fell over us at his words. He couldn't be serious could he? Of course not! This had to be some sort of prank. A joke. It couldn't be real... could it? We all looked at each other, no one saying anything. Mistrust and fear written all over our faces. No one dared to move or speak. If we wanted to make it out of this alive, we were going to have to work together in order to do that. But with Desmond's words echoing in our minds about the killing each other thing..

Who could we trust?

* * *

 **And that's chapter one guys! Sorry it took so long to get out. But ya know, sending in OCs and stuff took some time. Teachers are still opened for people that wish to go and make some. I actually need them for this story so feel free to make some!**

 **If I didn't accept your OC, don't feel bad! I liked a lot of the ones that were sent, but I only had a limited spot holder. I couldn't pick them all! I picked the ones I thought fit best for this story. Never fear though! I'm making a follow up to this story with a bunch of new characters! So who knows! Maybe your new OCs (Or old one, depending if you have only one) might make it into the next story!**

 **But, before all that, I gotta finish this story first, and I really plan on it too. I'm also going to be doing a What If themed thing, or like a spin-off of this series. Things are going to go differently in the what if one. I'm going to post it not too long after I upload this chapter. The what if one most likely won't be updated as much as this until I get further on with the story. But hey, we'll see what happens, yeah? No promises or anything. With that little ramble out of the way, time to end this little AN.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I'll see you all in Chapter 2.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
